The present disclosure relates to a display input device provided with a touch screen.
Conventionally, there are known display input devices which include a touch screen.
A conventionally common display input device displays a page with icons arranged on it on a touch screen. When tap operation is performed on an icon, the display input device performs processing associated with the operated icon.
While a page with icons arranged on it is being displayed, performing prescribed touch operation on the touch screen allows the icon arranged in the page being displayed to move to another page (it is possible to arrange the icon in another page), Specifically, performing drag operation on an icon and moving the icon being operated to an end part of the page cause anther page to be displayed on the touch screen (a page transition is made). After another page is displayed, ceasing drag operation on an icon allows the icon being operated to be arranged in another page.